borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thousand Cuts
Thousand Cuts is an area in Borderlands 2. It is part of the Highlands region and consists of arable hill country, cut by a deep river gorge. A number of bridges connect various locations throughout the area, built by the Slab gang that has taken up residence there. Their base of operations is in the Buzzard Factory at the back of Slab Town. From there they overlook No Man's Land, a blasted battleground full of craters and various other wreckage from the warfare that frequently occurs there. Beyond No Man's Land a high spire of rock pierces the sky, supporting a Hyperion installation known locally as the "Bunker". Inhabitants Allies *Claptrap (during Where Angels Fear to Tread) *Rocko (after accepting Rocko's Modern Strife) *The Slab King (during The Once and Future Slab) *Friendly Elite Marauder (after Defend Slab Tower) *Friendly Goliath (after Defend Slab Tower) *Friendly Psycho (after Defend Slab Tower) Common Enemies *Bandits *Loaders Notable Enemies *Face McShooty *Muscles *Sarcastic Slab Points of Interest Bloody Knuckle Point Bloody Knuckle Point is the forward position of the Slab's feud against Hyperion's base. It has a Mulciber Mk2 turret on an elevated platform. Bloody Knuckle Point is connected to another portion of land by a bridge. Overlooking the area is a tower that can only be scaled from the Buzzard Factory side via an elevator. An electric fence at the top is deactivated from a breaker concealed beneath the elevator, and an ECHO recorder is also hidden around a corner at the top. Broke Face Bridge The bridge forms the conduit between Slab Town and the Buzzard Factory. A small opening in the top allows access to its interior where a few lootable objects and an ECHO recorder can be found. Buzzard Factory The Buzzard Factory is the home of the Slab King and the scene of the initiation ritual in The Once and Future Slab. Competitor Deterrence Field The Competitor Deterrence Field is a fortified gate barring entry to the Hyperion base in Thousand Cuts. The outer gate is blocked by an energy screen, occasionally described as a "death wall" to dissuade intruders from trying to breach it. Inside the gate is a road leading up the hill to the installation, and this is guarded by both robots and personnel to further supplement several turrets overlooking the road. Control Core Loading Dock Hyperion maintains a moderately-sized loading facility on the road up to their bunker. A crane assists with loading heavy containers and this has even been co-opted for defensive use by concealing loaders in an elevated ambush position. No Man's Land No Man's Land is the land between Bloody Knuckle Point and Hyperion's base in Thousand Cuts. It is filled with blast craters from the ongoing conflict, and is where a flower is photographed in the mission Poetic License. Slab Town Slab Town is a ramshackle bandit camp that forms the centre of the Thousand Cuts area. It is home to several missions, as well as being the access point to Terramorphous Peak. Missions *Defend Slab Tower *Shoot This Guy in the Face Challenges *Cult of the Vault *Slab UHF *A Grave Matter *Portrait of the Gunzerker as a Young Man Notes *Regular bandit spawns do not occur around the Slab Town area while the missions Rocko's Modern Strife and Defend Slab Tower are active. *There is sometimes a glitch where the sound will cut out when entering Thosand Cuts while online. *It is possible to jump the gap to the left of the spawn using Maya. If she has enough points into her Fleet skill and is wearing The Rough Rider. (Can be accomplished with other shields but may be much harder depending on the shield's recharge rate.) *Salvador's ECHO Recordings can be found throughout the area. *Entering and discovering the Thousand Cuts Fast Travel before needing to go there, removes it from the Fast Travel network when it is required to go there. Media BL2 Thousand Cuts Cult of the Vault Guide BL2 Thousand Cuts Weapon Chests Guide fr:Thousand Cuts ru:Тысяча Порезов uk:Тисяча Розрізів